DE 198 21 853 A1 discloses a gas regulating device comprising a housing providing a gas inlet chamber and a gas outlet chamber. The gas regulating device further comprises gas valves, namely a main gas valve, a safety gas valve and a servo gas valve. The servo gas valve is part of a servo pressure regulator.